User talk:SalmanH/Archive 1
Re: New Spellings This is why there are new spellings: http://bleachasylum.com/showpost.php?p=1188962&postcount=18. Yes, I don't like it either, but WhiteStrike is correct: we take the manga spellings first (unless it's not manga, like Amagai or Kariya). Arrancar109 19:45, 5 April 2009 (UTC) edit Re: Eikichirō Saidō Well, because his position isn't revealed, he might be just be a squad member. And with that, I would say he might be apart of Squad 2 (The Second Division), since Soifon commands both them and the Special Forces, so if anything, just mention that he might be a part of the Second Division instead. His duties might tie in with the Special Forces as well, but since he's wearing a standard shinigami uniform instead of the Special Forces one, we can only assume he's a part of a Squad for now. Arrancar109 22:50, 21 April 2009 (UTC) edit Re: Concerning Lock on Hitsuguya's Page The unlock is pretty much up in the air it was only supposed to be for a day, but people dont know any better so its been extended to a week. The reason its in the air was to wait for the next chapter to come out, but then it was brought to our attention that, that might not happen in this week considering the start of Golden Week takes place this week in Japan. So no one is sure if kubo is gonna be working this week or not. But yea thats the deal as of right now, if theres any minor edits we would ask that you hold off until the issue can be resolved either this week or the next when the new chapter is out. Also im not sure what tolerance is, we basically allowed it up there because well im honestly not sure it probably should be pushed into the personality area, now that i think of it. Salubri 17:56, 28 April 2009 (UTC) edit Re: Tolerance Umm just go ahead and do and we'll work it out afterwards. Salubri 06:57, 8 May 2009 (UTC) edit RE:Kisuke I think immense would be for the best,since he was a captain and the are have a large amount of Reishi,even some Non-captains have immense reishi,so yeah immense would be better. gohanRULEZ 16:23, 21 May 2009 (UTC) edit RE:Deletion I deleted it on the talk page because the talk pages are not for average conversation and speculation. They are only for maintenance and content conversations on the specific article. I moved your conversation over to the forum under Isshin War Involvement. Salubri 16:25, 14 June 2009 (UTC) edit Speculation Please dont speculate on the articles thats what the forums are for, matter of fact their is a forum thread called divisions when you can talk about it. Salubri 17:59, 14 June 2009 (UTC) edit Re: Volley I really don't think he's in a position to argue the point. I'd say go ahead. But that's just me. See what the others think. TomServo101 18:21, 24 June 2009 (UTC) edit User Hey you shouldn't concern yourself with that user. As soon as i saw what he had done i blocked him. That sort of language or attitude shouldn't be tolerated at all. So there shouldnt be a problem from him unless he wants to wait for around this time next year.Salubri 02:15, 25 June 2009 (UTC) edit Re: Techniques Wasalamualikum, Ahahaha, I did, in fact, get the technique thing from Narutopedia. Maybe your right, I actually thought like that for a second, but I thought it might be useful. --NejiByakugan360 - Please respond on my Talk Page! 20:32, 25 June 2009 (UTC) edit Hollow Ichigo What is being portrayed in this website is that in Ichigo, there are Zangetsu, Ichigo and Hollow Ichigo. Zangetsu and Hollow Ichigo are one and the same - Ichigo's spiritual power. Its appearance depends on whether Ichigo or Hollow Ichigo is in control. It is considerably confusing because there are likely only 2 entities, Ichigo and his Spirtual Power (with the spiritual power having 2 forms). If the battle over control of the body is between Ichigo and Hollow Ichigo, then they should be of the same "type", but they are not. As such this description is extremely messed up and confusing. Anyway, what I think is that perhaps it will be clearer to say that Ichigo is composed of: Ichigo's consciousness and will Ichigo's instincts, (blood)lust and desire (or wadeva you wanna call it) Ichigo's spiritual power Before becoming Shinigami, all 3 already exist. His consciousness and will keeps his instincts, lust and desires in check, ie. behaving himself. This spiritual power already exist but has no identity. After meeting Rukia, he becomes able to take control of his spiritual power consciously. After being beaten by Byakuya the first time, he loses that control. This ability to control and utilize spiritual power should be "shinigami power" After being trained by Urahara, he gains his own shinigami and hollow powers. More importantly, his spiritual power gains 2 identities, that of Zangetsu and Hollow Ichigo. His spiritual power now can communicate with him. The thing to note is that Ichigo turns hollow not because his inner hollow - Hollow Ichigo, takes over control. Rather, Ichigo loses his conscious control over his instincts, bloodlust and desires. The form of his spiritual power depends on whether he is consciously in control or not. When he is, it retains the form of Zangetsu, otherwise, Hollow Ichigo. I also want to speculate to say that as a soul, Ichigo has many forms - Plus (no longer), Shinigami, Hollow. This form depends on the form of his spiritual power. When he uses Vizard powers, he is merely utilizing the powers available to the Hollow form whilst in Shinigami form. In the battle with Ulquiorra, he loses control and enters the Hollow form fully. And in that time, his hollow form was that of an Arrancar (wielding a zanpaktou). Cepheids 07:56, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Im sorry to interject but this is just a wrong way of thinking making something more complicated then what it is, so it's more fan fiction then anything. Everyone is entitled to their opinion but speculation on something as far off the mark as your doing as though it was factual makes no sense. its been state zangetsu and hollow ichigo (for lack of a better name whom isn't really a hollow but a consciousness entity) are one in the same, two separate sources of Ichigo's power. When zangetsu was in control everything was fine but through the course the series Hollow Ichigo began to appear and exert more control. Then he later explains in their fight how zangetsu and him are apart of each other and they share the same body. when ichigo put more power into bringing out zangetsu's power it gave hollow ichigo more power as well allowing him to take control. Hollow Ichigo isn't like zangetsu who is subservient to ichigo he is wants his power for himself so he tries to possess Ichigo. If they fight in the inner world and ichigo is losing then in the outer world ichigo begins to become a full blown hollow. As seen in the uqluiorra fight he can take control when ichigo has no will or power to combat for his own life's continuance, noting from Hollow Ichigo's words that their feud for ownership of his body and power are far from over. Ichigo is human that much expressed. When not in his body he is a vizard that much is expressed. As he is a shinigami who has gained hollow powers, which is also expressed. Now why there is numerous evidence and people to approve both of those things, there is nothing to prove anything like an arrancar nor would it because it would make no sense. Arrancar are created a certain way not to mention they dont have a true zanpakuto, the arrancar are in fact the opposite of a vizard. Also speculating on how spiritual power works contrary to the facts which are numerous (there exists whole entire pages to explain their mechanics) is fan fiction and even insisting that we shouldn't take character's words as fact, barring those who obviously lie or may not be informed is not productive. Alot of things being said are not factual or probable and are starting to sound more fan fiction then speculative.Salubri 09:01, 30 June 2009 (UTC) edit RE:Pure-Blood Shinigami To be honest I haven't been that seriously interested in that section but after reviewing it id say dont use some other manga as the bases for your argument. Having said that let me say this on the subject. Grand fisher states that ichigo is a pure blood because Isshin is a shinigami. One thing we need to keep in mind the shinigami are a subgroup of souls that have supernatural powers. If Ichigo's father is a shinigami and his mother isn't it really doesn't reflect on him to be a hybrid or anything. A soul is a spirit basically dead and a human is considered a living being in bleach. what makes ichigo a pure blood would be that his father is one and therefore Ichigo is born from one. Regardless if his father is human at the time or not the spiritual power is innately there as it is in say Chad or Orihime. It doesn't really make sense to be a hybrid of a soul and living creature. Ichigo has a human body but he can release his spirit from it, if he had no living body then he would be a shinigami or rather a vizard at this point (just as he is when he normally leaves his body). You can't be half alive and half dead, because he has an actual body he is alive. Matter of fact the entire section is speculative at best his sisters are spiritually aware just like he was. He initially took rukia's powers and then it was reveled he had his own seeing as he is the only case of such a thing it would seem that it is related to his shinigami heritage all which is based on extremely high spiritual energy. Not to mention who happened to know this detail was urahara who just so happens to know isshin. Having said that my answer would be that a pure blood shinigami is someone who is born of a shinigami plain and simple. His mother has no point in the conversation as she was a living being. This like most of bleach has to do with souls and spiritual power. are his sisters the same, yes they have as much potential as he did to be shinigami, the spiritual energy is powerful enough to affect them enough to be spiritually powerful as living beings. The same could be said of byakuya and his family he grandfather was one whether either of his parents were is left to question.Salubri 22:08, 6 July 2009 (UTC) edit Response It's fine then.Salubri 20:48, 8 July 2009 (UTC) edit Info box Uh...Can you help me make a character box for my profile? Me... Yeah,Name,Shikai,and Bankai.I'll take care of Everything else. His Bankai is fine. gohanRULEZ 04:58, 11 July 2009 (UTC) edit Re: Image request This has already been talked about. For now, it's been agreed to return Komamura's main image back to the current arc (coincidentally to your liking) until further notice. This image has been agreed that it still needs some work and is only temporary; Hopefully, it will be changed into a better (and yet still recent) image.--Ethelion 16:56, 26 July 2009 (UTC) edit Zanpakuto Yes I saw them I'll have a page for them up as well soon just trying make sure i get a good picture of them. WhiteStrike 21:09, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Okay thanks for letting me know. edit Re: Admin huh Ty hopefullyRenji Abarai 04:20, 3 August 2009 (UTC) edit RE:Irritation After reading what you wrote im not entirely sure of what the problem is but I dont really think you have anything to worry about Whitestrike isn't gonna do anything to either one of you as you haven't done anything wrong. Whitestrike nor any other admin is friends with him, his version of being friends is polite conversation about something or another no more then back in forth communication 3 or 4 times, and he acts the same way even to me. He constantly crosses the line with his behavior and quite frankly if it happens more then a few times outside his own page its harassment on his part and he can be blocked. As contributors we have to deal with other contributors and he is showing all the time his inability to do so and considering his contributions are entirely on his own page he wouldnt be missed because he isn't bringing anything to the wiki.Salubri 18:39, 6 August 2009 (UTC) edit Re: Other wiki rules Well, that actually depends on what their stance on that is. The rules for each wiki differ from time to time, so I'm not sure whether it would be okay or not. Some wikis, like ours or the Soul Calibur wiki for example, don't have voice actor pages, while some others, like the SNK wiki, do. It probably might be okay though if it's true that the wiki has very few articles and people are rarely on it. Arrancar109 13:58, 7 August 2009 (UTC) edit Sorry but i don't watch samurai jack so i don't know much about it but if i did i'd like to help--Kisukeiscool100396 22:14, 9 August 2009 (UTC) While I have seen a couple of episodes a good few years back, and know the basic plot, I really don't know enough about it to really be of any worthwhile assistance. Soz. TomServo101 15:42, 10 August 2009 (UTC) I have to decline as well, I know absolutely nothing about the series as a whole. Ancient Chaos 15:44, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I've heard about it, but never watched a single episode. I guess I should be honored to be asked for help, but whatever I do for this wiki (which isn't that much, actually), I do it out of my passion for Bleach. I doubt I'd be of any help on that wiki. Sorry. Lia Schiffer 20:29, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Hey, dear. Sorry to have to add to the list of rejections, but I've never heard of Samurai Jack, so I'm afraid I simply wouldn't be of any help. Best of luck. Twocents 00:24, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Im not sure what you are asking, you want to know how to make a new page?Salubri 17:27, 11 August 2009 (UTC) I think i almost understand i just need a better example.Salubri 20:59, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Well thats according to the category notices each character profile is listed under the Category:Character at the page bottom by listing them with the category they appear on that page.Salubri 21:18, 11 August 2009 (UTC) You go to the bottom of the article and if it has a button the says add category click it and put in 'Character' if there is a character page then it should show up on that page.Salubri 22:06, 11 August 2009 (UTC) edit Muramasa i dont read the forums, i dont read any forums, i posted that from watching the japanese version of the show, its a known fact that the people in that cave were the Zanpakutō spirits, and also that Muramasa himself is a Zanpakutō, the speculation of he or the man he recruited was based on the fact that Kenpachi was the only relevant shinigami that didnt attend the meeting where Muramasa first addressed the gotei 13 and their lieutenants =/ if u wanna change it feel free, im not gonna get mad, i did say it was only a speculation edit Becoming an admin Hey, I saw you asked WhiteStrike how this works, and there are two methods: 1. You ask the bureaucrat on your wikia to make you into one. 2. You go here and if you meet the criteria detailed at the top of the page, you request to become one. Best of luck! Twocents Alright, I left a message and all that's left to do is wait, I'll let you know how it goes.--SalmanH 18:48, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Yay, congrats, dear! ^_^ I hope this helps you with your wikia! Twocents 22:12, 19 August 2009 (UTC) edit Skin To change the skin you go to your preferences and click on the one you want. If is a wiki that you're an Admin it will give you an option to change the skin for that wiki. Remember that in order for you to see that skin, you must unclick the button that says let admin overwritte my choice (or something close to that can't remember exactly), if you do this that same skin is going to display on every wiki you visit. Now if your question is how to choose a custom one kind of like the one at Narutopedia than i can't help you there but if you ask Dantman(Local Talk ⁝ Animanga Talk) he'll be able to help you no problem. WhiteStrike 22:33, 19 August 2009 (UTC)